Run
by terunobozu
Summary: HIATUS - Cho Kyuhyun & Shim Changmin. Dipertemukan dlm nasib yg tengah mempermainkan mereka. Hingga akhirnya mereka menemukan 2 sisi "Run" layaknya mata uang logam. Akankan mereka berlari sampai garis finish? Atau berbalik melarikan diri? A Friendship Story.
1. Chapter 1

"Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tangan kurus itu mem_pause_ game-nya. Memutuskan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk hingga menatap Changmin. Seringaian lebar mencuat dari bibir-nya yang pucat dan kering. "Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Changmin.

.

.

.

**== Teru no Bozu Present ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**== Run ==**

.

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Shim Changmin (DBSK)

And other cast

Author : Terunobozu

Genre : Brothership, friendship, hurt/comfort, and angst.

The Series

.

.

.

Not a Yaoi Fic. So, if you don't like, just go out from this story.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beginning...

.

.

.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Changmin memajukan kursi roda yang di dudukinya. Menghindar dari tangan suster Ahn yang mencoba untuk membantu mendorongnya —membuat tangan itu tak jadi menyentuh pegangan di belakang kursi roda.

"_Arra_." Suster Ahn tersenyum maklum. Ia merasa sudah terbiasa menghadapi sikap pasien yang baru dua minggu di Rumah Sakit itu. "Bagaimana kalau saya temani kamu ke taman?" Tanya Suster Ahn masih dengan senyum dan wajah ramahnya.

"Tidak usah! Aku bisa sendiri!" Lagi-lagi yang di dapat Suster Ahn adalah jawaban ketus dari Changmin. Pria dengan proporsi tubuh tinggi itu menggerakkan roda di sisi kiri dan kanan kursi rodanya dengan kedua tangannya. Mengayuhnya —jika boleh dibilang begitu. Keluar dari kamar rawat VIP-nya. Meninggalkan Suster Ahn yang masih menatapnya dengan tersenyum, meski matanya terlihat sayu dan sedih.

Changmin adalah pasien korban tabrak lari yang masuk rumah sakit sekitar dua minggu yang lalu. Pelaku penabrakan sudah ditangkap pihak kepolisian sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Tapi sayang, itu tidak akan merubah apapun. Kakinya tetap di vonis lumpuh oleh Dokter akibat kecelakaan itu ─yea, meski pelaku tabrak lari tersebut sudah ditangkap, kakinya tetap tidak akan bisa kembali normal. Dokter memang tidak memonis dirinya lumpuh permanen, namun semangat bocah itu masih belum nampak. Ia terlalu terjerat dengan keputusasaan. Penyebab utamanya adalah lomba lari yang tak bisa ia ikuti. Lomba lari yang dilaksanakan seminggu setelah kecelakaan itu terjadi. Lomba dimana ia ada didalamnya sebagai peserta dan membuatnya menjadi seorang pecundang —dengan kalah sebelum bertanding. Terpuruk dan terjatuh. Ditambah tanpa kehadiran seorang ayah —yang merupakan orang tua tunggalnya selama ia dirawat di rumah sakit itu. Hanya meninggalkan kepingan uang untuk biaya pengobatan selama ia dirawat. Berpikir uang bisa menyelesaikan semuanya eoh? Bahkan permasalahan psikis si anak?

-000-

Tempat itu telah terisi. Tepat dibawah pohon Oak yang berdaun ribun di taman rumah sakit, sesosok pemuda tengah duduk di atas kursi rodanya. Selang _infuse_ mengikat tangan kirinya dan terhubung dengan tabung yang tergantung di tiang yang menyatu dengan kursi roda. _Beanie _berwarna _baby blue_ menutupi sebagian besar kepalanya bahkan sampai kedua telinganya —hanya memperlihatkan wajahnya yang begitu pucat. Pakaian yang pemuda itu pakai sama dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan, pakaian pasien rumah sakit tempat ia dirawat —pakaian yang berwarna senada dengan _beanie_ yang ia kenakan, _baby blue_. Kedua tangannya terlihat memegang erat sebuah benda berbentuk persegi dan berwarna putih. Beberapa tombol menghiasi benda tersebut yang dengan antusias di tekan oleh jemari-jemari kurusnya —seakan tak terganggu dengan selang _infuse_ yang menancap di lengan kirinya. Ia tak asing dengan benda itu dan ia tahu benda apa itu. Sebuah _Play Station Portable_ —PSP.

Changmin memajukan kursi rodanya ke arah namja itu. Mendekati dan mengamati pemuda itu lebih dekat. Namun sepertinya pemuda dihadapan Changmin tak menyadari kehadirannya, karena pemuda itu masih saja berkutat dengan PSP putih ditangannya.

"Apa aku begitu tampan?"

Ah! Ternyata tidak. Pemuda dihadapannya ini menyadari keberadaan Changmin.

"Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tangan kurus itu mem_pause_ game-nya. Memutuskan mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk hingga menatap Changmin. Seringaian lebar mencuat dari bibir-nya yang pucat dan kering. "Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?" Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Changmin.

"Pergi!"

"Eh?"

"Pergi!"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya tak mengerti. Tangan kanannya masih terulur pada Changmin.

Changmin mendengus kesal melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. "Aku yang menempati tempat ini duluan. Jadi sebaiknya kau pergi!"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan kanannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tertutupi _beanie_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. "Kenapa harus pergi? Kita kan bisa di sini bersama?"

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Hei!"

"Aku yang duluan di sini. Jadi kuharap kau segera pergi dari sini!"

"Aish!" Kyuhyun menggerutu kesal. "Kau salah bocah! Aku yang duluan di sini." Akhirnya emosi Kyuhyun terpancing juga.

"Heuh! Apa maksudmu? Jelas-jelas aku yang duluan di sini!"

"Apanya yang jelas? Aku ada di sini lebih dulu... dan kau baru datang!" Kyuhyun menunjuk Changmin yang berada tepat didepannya dengan murka.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksud 'duluan', bodoh!" Bela Changmin.

"Lalu apa yang kau maksud dengan 'duluan', bocah?"

"Ya! Berhenti memanggilku bocah!"

"Kau juga memanggilku bodoh!"

"Itu karena kau bodoh!"

──Dan 'obrolan' itu pun terus berlanjut dari sepasang pemuda berkursi roda itu. Tak ada yang mau mengalah diantara mereka dan tak ada pula yang mau menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Mungkin para pasien di rumah sakit itu mengira bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih ─_yaoi_ yang sedang bertengkar. Atau mungkin para pasien itu enggan menambah masalah mereka dengan ikut campur ke dalam pertengkaran konyol dua bocah sakit-berkursi-roda itu. Entahlah... Tapi yang pasti pertengkaran itu baru berhenti ketika dua suster datang menghampiri mereka ──mungkin merasa hawatir akan meperburuk kondisi mereka atau mungkin hanya merasa telinga kedua suster itu panas karena pertengkaran itu. Tapi yang pasti, bertengkar itu tidak baik, dan kita harus melerainya bukan?

Para pasien di sana bisa bernafas lega karena akhirnya kedua pemuda itu menutup mulutnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Kyu?" Tanya Suster Kim —salah satu suster tersebut ketika melihat Kyuhyun terengah-engah sesaat setelah pertengkaran itu terhenti. Kyuhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya membalas pertanyaan Suster Kim.

Kondisi Kyuhyun yang baru stabil tadi pagi membuatnya belum begitu kuat. Pertengkaran tadi cukup membuatnya kehabisan tenaga. Dan dapat dipastikan, hal itu sangat tidak bagus untuk kondisi tubuhnya.

"Kau yakin Kyuhyun-ah?" Sekarang giliran Suster Ahn yang terlihat begitu cemas.

Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya. Setelah dirasa ia bisa mengambil nafas lebih baik, ia menyeringai ke arah Suster Ahn lalu mengangguk meyakinkan.

"Kau ini! Sudah kubilang jangan bermain PSP dulu! Keadaanmu baru stabil, Kyu..."

"_Mianhe_, Suster... habis aku bosan..."

Suster Kim menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. "Kau kan bisa memainkannya di kamarmu? Kenapa malah nekat ke taman sendirian?'

Kyuhyun kembali menyeringai. "Aku rindu tempat ini..."

Suster Kim hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Bocah satu ini memang selalu berhasil membuat dirinya yang bertugas sebagai perawatnya kalang kabut. "Baiklah. Hari ini kau ku maafkan. Sekarang kita kembali ke kamarmu."

"MWO? Aku kan di sini belum sampai satu jam?" Kyuhyun merasa keberatan dengan susternya itu. Walau bagaimanapun dirinya dan dokter sudah mengadakan perjanjian bahwa Kyuhyun masih diperbolehkan memainkan PSP selama satu jam jika kondisinya stabil. Sedangkan dia belum sampai sejam memainkan PSP-nya itu. Bahkan mungkin baru sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum akhirnya Changmin datang dan membuatnya melupakan tujuan awalnya ke taman ini —untuk memainkan PSP.

"Tidak ada bantahan!"

"Tapi..." Kyuhyun berhenti melayangkan protesnya —atau mungkin terpaksa berhenti. Karena tiba-tiba pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Ada berkas-berkas keunguan disepanjang penglihatannya. Ah, ia tahu apa ini. Dirinya pasti sedang kambuh. Dan ia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan gejalanya itu. Apakah karena pertengkarannya tadi? Sial! Tubuhnya ternyata lemah sekali.

"Kyu, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suster Kim mulai hawatir ketika melihat Kyuhyun terdiam.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya seperti ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit yang mulai menyerang tubuhnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal di atas lututnya ─membuat PSP yang ia pegang terjatuh begitu saja di atas rumput. Changmin yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa terdiam bingung. Apa yang terjadi dengan bocah itu?

"Kyu?"

"Suster..." Suara Kyuhyun tercekat. Ia semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Rasa hangat mengalir dari lubang hidungnya, dan Kyuhyun tahu apa itu. Darah.

Suster Kim langsung tersentak melihat Kyuhyun mimisan. Dengan cekatan ia langsung menarik kursi roda Kyuhyun menjadi kendalinya. Membawa Kyuhyun kembali ke kamarnya dengan cepat.

Begitupun halnya dengan Changmin. Ia tersentak kaget dan mulai merasa, pemuda yang mengaku bernama Kyuhyun itu duduk di kursi roda mungkin karena ia sakit parah.

Suster Ahn hendak berlari mengikuti langkah Suster Kim jika saja tangannya tidak di tahan oleh Changmin. Ia terpaksa berbalik menatap Changmin. Menunggu apa yang ingin disampaikan olehnya. Melepaskan pikirannya sejenak pada Kyuhyun.

"Suster... dia akan baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Changmin. Entah kenapa ia merasa cemas dengan orang yang sempat menyulut emosinya tadi. Atau mungkin ia yang menyulut emosi Kyuhyun? Bukannya awalnya Kyuhyun bersikap ramah padanya?

Suster Ahn hanya bisa tersenyum. "Semoga saja." Ucapnya. "Apa kau mau kutemani? Itu juga jika kau tidak ingin sendiri." Suster Ahn mengangkat bahunya sambil tersenyum kecut. Bagaimanapun bocah dihadapannya ini selalu menolak kehadirannya sebagai Suster yang bertugas untuk merawatnya. Setidaknya itu dua minggu lalu, karena kini Changmin mengangguk kecil. Membuat mata Suster Ahn melebar tak percaya.

"Uhm. Aku ingin suster menemaniku." Jawab Changmin langsung menunduk. Malu.

Suster Ahn tersenyum senang melihat hal itu. Ia rasa, pekerjaannya akan lebih mudah kini.

-000-

NB: Anyeong ^^/

Newbie here!

_Hajimemash'te minasan~~~ _^0^/

This story not a Yaoi Fic. But, always hoping you will enjoy with that ^^._ Mianhe..._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hm~~" Lengguhan itu keluar dari mulut keringnya. Dengan beberapa kali kerjapan mata, akhirnya pemuda yang sedang berbaring itu bisa membiasakan diri dengan lampu penerangan di kamarnya. Dengan perlahan ia mencoba melihat disekitarnya. Melihat ke arah kirinya dengan cukup sulit. Serasa ada yang melilit di wajahnya. Membuat dirinya cukup kesulitan untuk menengok.

Tangan kurus dan pucat itu terangkat. Meraba sesuatu di bagian mulut dan hidungnya. Sesuatu yang mengembung dengan selang di ujung benda tersebut menutup bagian hidung dan mulutnya.

Helaan nafas ikut terluar ketika dirinya menyadari apa itu.

Masker oksigen.

Sudah berapa lama ia tertidur kali ini?

.

.

.

**== Run ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cast : Cho Kyuhyun (Super Junior), Shim Changmin (DBSK) and other**

**Genre : Angst, Brothership, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort**

**The Series**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**== by terunobozu ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**== Chapter 2 ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pertama yang Kyuhyun lihat adalah seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di samping tempat tidurnya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kosentrasi penuh. Jemari-jemari tangannya dengan lihai menari-nari di atas _keypad-keypad_ benda persegi berwarna putih.

Dia mengernyit melihat benda itu. Meski pandangannya terasa _blur_ namun ia sangat yakin mengenali benda persegi yang berada di tangan pria yang duduk di samping ranjangnya. Itu miliknya. PSP putihnya. Kekasih tercintanya —yea, dirinya mulai kembali menggombal pada PSP-nya.

"Itu PSP ku..." Suara itu masih terdengar serak dan lirih. Bahkan mungkin hanya terdengar seperti bisikan. Ditambah dengan masker oksigen yang masih menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

—Tapi setidaknya, suara itu cukup untuk menyadarkan pemuda yang sedari tadi berada di 'dunia lain'nya dan duduk di samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Pemuda yang baru Kyuhyun sadari tengah duduk di sebuah kursi roda, bukan di tempat kedua orang tuanya ataupun Cho Ahra dan Choi Siwon —kakak kandung dan kakak iparnya— biasanya duduk untuk menemani dirinya.

Ia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun dan mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya yang terkesan lebih seperti seringaian daripada senyuman. Dan saat itu Kyuhyun sadar siapa pemuda itu. 'Si bocah kursi roda'.

"Ini memang PSP-mu. Kau menjatuhkannya di taman. Ingat?" Pemuda itu menyodorkan PSP putih itu ke arah Kyuhyun.

Tangan pucat Kyuhyun terulur dan mengenggam PSP putih miliknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, tangan itu kembali terkulai di atas kasur.

"Ternyata kau sudah mencapai level yang tinggi dihampir semua _game _di PSP-mu. Bahkan sebagian sudah kau selesaikan. Tapi sayang, _games_ dalam PSP-mu jadul semua." Pemuda itu mengkerucutkan bibirnya. Entah apa maksudnya melakukan hal itu. Tsk! Seperti anak kecil saja.

Kyuhyun menekan tombol di balik _bed_ sebelah kanannya. Membuat _bed_ bagian atasnya bergerak melawan gravitasi bumi. Membentuk sudut pada kasur tersebut. Sekitar 30 derajat pembentukan sudut pada kasur itu, Kyuhyun menghentikan tekanan jarinya. Ia menatap sekilas pada PSP putih yang tergeletak di telapak tangannya. Helaan nafas kembali terdengar. "Setidaknya aku hanya ingin bertanggung jawab menyelesaikan semua games dalam PSP-ku. Jika aku menambah games baru, itu akan menambah tanggung jawabku." Sorot matanya sayu. Wajah pucatnya menyunggingkan senyum sinis yang begitu lemah. Senyum meremehkan pada takdir yang tengah merenggut mimpinya. "Dan aku tak yakin punya waktu banyak untuk bertanggung jawab menyelesaikannya..." Lirihnya.

Changmin—sang bocah berkursi roda— hanya bisa menunduk mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Pendengarannya pasti tak salah menerima gelombang suara yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun, dan ia yakin dengan bentuk nada yang diperolehnya. Itu adalah bentuk keputusasaan. Sama seperti dirinya. Putus asa.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangnnya dari PSP putih itu. Menatap Changmin dengan sorot bingung.

"Suster Ahn sudah memberi tahuku tentang sakitmu." Lanjut Changmin.

Kepala itu menengadah. Menatap mata Kyuhyun yang memandangnya sayu. "Apa kau sudah menyerah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Kyuhyun masih terperangah bingung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, senyuman tulus itu terpahat dari paras pucatnya. Ia menggeleng pelan. "_Anni_! Aku tidak akan pernah menyerah." Jawab Kyuhyun mantap. "Kau sendiri, apa kau sudah menyerah?" Kali ini mata Kyuhyun nampak menantang wajah dihadapannya.

Sekarang giliran Changmin yang merenggut bingung. Alisnya saling terkait hampir bersentuhan. "Maksudmu?"

"Mimpimu sebagai pelari." Jawab Kyuhyun santai. "Apa kau sudah menyerah?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya mendengar Changmin yang malah balik bertanya. "Jika kau punya suster Ahn, maka aku juga punya suster Kim. Kau ingat?"

Changmin berpikir sejenak. Mencoba mengumpulkan kepingan _puzzle _ dari _clue _yang berhasil ia dapat. Ah! Kenapa otaknya jadi begitu perlu banyak waktu hanya untuk menemukan maksud perkataan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika melihat Changmin sama sekali tidak meresponnya. "Suster Kim memberitahuku tentang dirimu. Kau tahu? Terkadang suster-suster di sini cukup menyebalkan." Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa semua informasi begitu cepat menyebar dari mulut mereka. Dasar perempuan. Sangat mirip dengan _Noona_." Lanjut Kyuhyun dengan wajah so' dewasanya.

Changmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan Kyuhyun. Ah! Ia baru mengerti sekarang. Salahkan Rumah Sakit ini yang telah membuat otaknya jadi lamban dalam berpikir.

"Jadi, apa kau sudah menyerah?" Tanya Kyuhyun kembali ke topik awal.

Changmin mengangkat bahunya sebagai pertanda ia pun tidak tahu. "Entahlah."

"Hei! Kau sudah menyerah?"

Senyuman hambar itu mencuat dari bibirnya. "Aku sudah tidak bisa berjalan, jadi tidak mungkin menjadi seorang pelari."

"Bagaimana dengan terapi? Mungkin kau bisa berjalan kembali? Menjadi pelari lagi?"

Changmin menggeleng pelan. "Percuma. Jika pun aku bisa berjalan, mungkin sudah tidak ada kejuaraan yang bisa ku ikuti."

"Kau kan bisa mencobanya?"

"Tak akan ada yang berubah."

"Hei, kau belum mencobanya."

"Percuma!"

"_Loser_!" Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"_Ya_!" Changmin mengangkat kepalanya tidak terima. Ia hampir saja meledak jika saja Kyuhyun tidak sedang menatapnya dengan tajam kini. Sorot mata itu serasa lebih menyeramkan dibanding emosinya yang sedang mencuat karena perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Dengan sendirinya, emosi Changmin langsung menghilang. Digantikan oleh rasa aneh dalam dirinya.

"_Loser_!" Kata itu kembali keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan sorotnya yang semakin tajam. "Aku bahkan divonis Dokter tak akan sanggup bertahan lebih dari 1 tahun. Tapi aku masih berharap... aku masih mencoba... untuk hidup." Air mata mengalir dari mata sayu Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung hal itu cukup menampar Changmin. "Kau hanya di vonis lumpuh sementara. Dan kau sudah menyerah? Apa-apaan itu? Kau bahkan masih punya hidup sehatmu..."

"Itu berbeda!"

"Tentu saja sama!"

"Berbeda!"

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

"Aku lumpuh! LUMPUH!" Tanpa sadar Changmin telah berteriak di Kamar Kyuhyun. Hal ini sepertinya masih menjadi hal yang begitu sensitif bagi Changmin.

Berterima kasihlah kepada pagi yang saat itu masih melayani mereka, sehingga hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun dalam ruangan itu. Ditambah dengan kamar Kyuhyun yang merupakan kamar VVIP sehingga tidak ada penghuni lain dalam kamar itu. "Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya? Keadaan seperti ini membuatku seperti orang yang tidak berguna dan mati..." Changmin menghentikan perkataannya sejenak. "Dan mati kurasa lebih baik..."

Kyuhyun mengempalkan tangannya ketika Changmin mengatakan hal itu. "Mati? Kau tahu apa bocah? Ribuan orang bertahan demi menghindari kata mati dan kau dengan seenaknya mengatakan ingin mati?" Kyuhyun mengambil bantal yang menjadi sandaran punggungnya. Melemparnya begitu saja pada Changmin.

"Ya!"

"Pergi!"

"Apa kau mengusirku?"

"PERGI!"

Changmin tersentak mendengar Kyuhyun yang berteriak padanya. "Kau serius mengusirku?"

"Terimakasih karena sudah mengembalikan PSP-ku. Kurasa kau tak punya urusan lagi di sini. Kau bisa pergi."

"Kau mengusirku?" Changmin masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sebentar lagi jadwal _kemoterapi_ku. Kau bisa pergi sekarang."

Changmin menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya tangannya bergerak menuju roda kursinya. Mengayuhnya menjauh dari ranjang Kyuhyun dan menghampiri pintu kamar rawat tersebut. Dirinya tidak diterima lagi di kamar itu.

"Jika kau masih berpikir seperti itu, jangan pernah berani menemuiku lagi."

Changmin berhenti sejenak mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun. Ia menolehkan kepalanya pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang mengembalikan ranjanganya pada posisi semula —lurus. Membaringkan diri tanpa beralaskan bantal. Mencoba tertidur kembali. Nafasnya tampak tersenggal dibalik selang oksigen yang melilit hidungnya. Perasaan bersalah itu kini muncul. Entah dari mana datangnya.

_Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?_

-000-

Suster Ahn memasuki kamar Changmin. Wanita berumur tiga puluh tahun itu tersenyum pada Changmin yang tengah duduk di ranjangnya —menyandarkan punggungnya pada ranjang.

"Siang!" Sapa suster Ahn berjalan mendekat. Ia memeriksa sesaat selang infusan beserta tabungnya dan menuliskannya pada papan yang berisi kertas yang sedari tadi ia bawa. "Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini, Changminnie?" Tanya Suster Ahn dengan tangan yang masih terampil bergerak. Ia meletakkan 'papan catatan' itu dan mengambil pengukur tensi darah lalu memasangkannya di lengan Changmin. Memompanya sejenak dan menghentikan pompaan ketika tangan satunya yang sedari awal memegang pergelangan tangan Changmin merasa detakan nadi Changmin mempercepat lajunya. Ia kembali tersenyum. "Ada masalah?" Tanya Suster Ahn. Tangannya kembali mengambil papan catatan dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Suster..."

Suster Ahn mengangkat kepalanya ketika Changmin memanggilnya. "Iya?" Senyum manis itu kembali mengembang.

"Sejak kapan Kyuhyun masuk Rumah Sakit ini?" Tanya Changmin sambil menunduk. Entah kenapa, sejak pengusiran yang dilakukan Kyuhyun kepadanya tadi pagi membuatnya merasa bersalah pada Kyuhyun. Dan rasa penasaran akan Kyuhyun pun ikut timbul dalam dirinya.

Suster Ahn menghentikan aktifitas menulisnya. Ia mengambil kursi yang biasanya diduduki pengunjung itu untuk mendekat ke samping ranjang. Setelah dirasa posisinya pas, Suster Ahn langsung menempatkan diri —duduk di atas kursi tersebut. "Ada apa?"

Changmin menggeleng lemah. "Sepertinya aku telah melakukan kesalahan pada Kyuhyun, Suster." Kepala itu tertunduk. Tangannya saling mengait di atas paha. "Aku hanya ingin tahu tentangnya... mungkin dengan begitu aku bisa menyimpulkan letak kesalahanku."

Suster Ahn tersenyum mendengar penuturan remaja berusia 16 tahun dihadapannya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya. Tapi itu rahasia ya..."

Changmin memandang Suster Ahn dengan antusias lalu segera mengangguk.

-000-

Anyeong~~ I'm come back. Thangks for your appreciation on my fic. I'm very honored for that. It's time to reply our reviews... ^^

Sunny : ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Kyu-Kyu : Sakit apa ya? Hehe, ini sudah dilanjut. Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Trueetr : hehe, tapi sepertinya ini lama ya? ^^\ but, Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Cho-i-fa : Kyu sakit apa ya? Di episode ini belum dijelaskan ya? Gomen... endingnya kyu mati gak ya? Yang pasti itu rahasia, hehe... Ini udah dilanjut. Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Blackyuline : Sad ending ya? Hehe, dari genrenya udah ketahuan bakal sad. Tapi saya agak kurang percaya diri apakah cerita ini bakal beneran sad. Semoga cara penyampaian saya mampu menyalurkan 'sad sense' hehehe... tapi masalah sad or happy end, itu rahasia. Apapun bisa terjadi... hehe ^^V Terimakasih chingu *hug*

JAESA : Hehe, bukan romance chingu. Saya gak berani dan gak mampu bayangin kalau bikin romence... jadi friendship aja ya? ^^ sakitnya mungkin dijelaskan di next part. Kenapa judulnya Run ya? Nanti Jaesa-san juga tahu, hehe... Dan inilah friendship Changkyu... *alah* u_u. ^^ Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Karin : Ah, Arigatou karin-san. Syukurlah kalau merasa enjoy... *langsung lega*. Sad end atau happy end masih rahasia saya. Dan semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi hehe... apakah Kyu meninggal? Hihihi... Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Park YUIrin : Anyeong *bow*. Hehehe... kalau update cepet kayaknya kurang bisa deh YUI-san. Gomen... *bow* Hehe, gak kepingin jadi suster Kim saja? Kan bisa nemenin KyuKyu? Tapi saya tetap milih jadi author, biar bisa menyiksa mereka dalam cerita saya... hehe *digampar massa* Ok deh, Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Honey : Terimakasih chingu *hug* ini udah dilanjut... ^^\

Takishinka Rinku Imnida : ini udah update.. Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Komozaku Mikirau Shin : Anyeong *bow* PSP-nya diambil Changmin kok... tapi tak diceritakan secara eksplisit, hehe... Ok deh. Ini lanjutannya! Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Kyuminjoong : ChangKyu belum saling kenal chingu. Mereka baru ketemu di rumah sakit. Changmin sebel karena ia merasa tempat itu (baca: bawah pohon oak) adalah tempatnya. Dan ia selama ini ia gak pernah nemu Kyu ada di sana. Maklumlah, _Oppa_ kan lagi dalam massa sensitif hehehe... Kyu sakit apa? Masih rahasia... ^^ Ok, ini dah di update!^^

MagnaeGyu : Anyeong~~ *bow*. Yes I'm ^0^... Ah, arigatou chingu. Kyu sakit apa ya? Masih dirahasiakan. Yupz! Hwaiting! Terimakasih chingu *hug*.

Aul : Pendek ya? Gomen... inilah kemampuan saya U_U... ini ada lanjutannya kok aul-san ^^ Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Sparkyu :Hwah ! ^/^ Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Yooshi704 : Sakit apa ya? Rahasia! ^^ Tapi kenapa minnie yang disalahin? *Meluk _Oppa_* Terimakasih chingu *hug*

KyuELF15 : Ah? 0.0 Nado Saranghae... *hug too* ^^a Kyu sakit? Dibuat menderita? Ok! Bisa diatur *evil smirk/plak* hahaha Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Dhedingdong :Hahaha... XD Oke ini udah lanjut. Terimakasih chingu *hug*

Fiuh~~~ akhirnya selesai balas review. But, I have a bad news. I'll hiatus for 1 month. Hehehe... ^^

I get my mid exam in the college. So, I'm very sorry for that. Would you like to praying me for the exam? Ok deh... See you next month! ^^/


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyuhyun sudah menjadi penghuni tetap Rumah Sakit sejak dua tahun yang lalu."

Seketika mata Changmin melebar mendengar penuturan suster Ahn. Bagaimana bisa? "Ta-tapi dia bilang... dia divonis tidak akan bertahan lebih dari 1 tahun?" Okey, Changmin mulai kebingungan sekarang.

Senyuman lembut suster Ahn mengembang mendengar pertanyaan Changmin. "Iya, ia divonis seperti itu sejak awal ia masuk ke Rumah Sakit ini sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, dan juga awal ia mengetahui penyakit yang dideritanya. Leukemia stadium tiga." Suster Ahn mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan menghempaskannya secara perlahan. "Kau harus tahu Changmin, bahwa 'tangan' Tuhan selalu bekerja. Dan ia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak pasien yang menyambut 'tangan' Tuhan itu. Mencoba bertahan dan mencari keajaiban." Suster Ahn beranjak dari duduknya. Senyumnya masih belum memudar. "Kurasa kau harus berteman dengannya. Mungkin kau bisa mencuri sedikit semangatnya untuk terapi berjalanmu." Suster Ahn mengedipkan mata kanannya dan beberapa saat kemudian berlalu dari kamar Changmin.

Pemuda yang sedari tadi duduk di atas ranjangnya memandang kepergian suster Ahn dengan tatapan bingung. Namun pandangannya berubah sendu saat ia menatap kursi roda yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. "Kau ternyata sangat kuat, Cho Kyuhyun." Ucapnya lirih. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebagai pelampiasan emosi yang mulai ia rasakan di dadanya. Entah emosi macam apa itu, semuanya terasa begitu absurd bagi Changmin. "Tapi... apakah aku mampu sepertimu?" dan, pikiran seperti itu masih saja terus berkembang di dalam kepalanya. Pikiran yang menghempaskannya pada jurang keputusasaan.

.

.

.

**== Run ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**== by terunobozu ==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**All Cast is God's, Their Parents, And Their Self**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungmin. Suster pria di awal dua puluh enam tahunnya itu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja menyelesaikan proses kemoterapinya.

"Lelah kah?" Tanya suster muda itu mengangkat baskom yang ia bawa bersama dengan troli, menyimpannya di atas meja nakas samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Tangan itu dengan lihai merapikan segala peralatan yang dipakai dalam proses kemoterapi Kyuhyun.

Dokter dan para suster yang bertugas melaksanakan kemoterapi sudah pergi sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan Sungmin di sini bertugas hanya untuk merapikan segala peralatan dan mengecek ulang kondisi Kyuhyun.

Tangan lihainya mulai melihat selang infus Kyuhyun, mengeceknya dan menuliskannya pada kertas catatan yang ia bawa.

Sementara Kyuhyun yang tadi mendengar penuturan Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Sendi-sendinya terasa lemas semua bahkan seluruh tubuhnya mati rasa paska proses yang menyakitkan itu. Rasanya ia tidak mau melakukan kemoterapi lagi jika terus-terusan seperti ini. Bahkan Kyuhyun merasa prosesnya semakin hari semakin sakit. Bukannya malah membuatnya sembuh tapi malah membuatnya terasa semakin sakit.

Tapi ia tahu, ia tak bisa menyerah di sini. Masih ada Umma, Appa dan Ahra —Noonanya yang menginginkan untuknya tetap bertahan. Dan di sinilah ia, akan terus bertahan sampai ia merasa dirinya sudah mencapai batas.

"Perlukah kutemani di sini, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin cemas setelah ia selesai dengan tugasnya.

Yang ia tahu, Ahra —noonanya sedang sibuk menyiapkan pernikahannya. Sedangkan kedua orang tua bocah ini sedang pergi ke luar negeri demi mencari biaya pengobatan Kyuhyun. Meninggalkan bocah ini sendirian sekarang. Berjuang demi hidupnya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng pelan. "Anni Hyung. Aku tidak mau menganggu waktu kencanmu dengan suster Kim." Goda Kyuhyun dengan senyuman lemah yang melebar dari bibir keringnya.

Muka Sungmin langsung memerah mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. Hampir saja umpatan keluar dari bibir merahnya jika saja ia tidak melihat mata sayu Kyuhyun mulai meredup dan akhirnya bersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya. Tertidur karena kelelahan.

Tangannya bergerak pelan menarik selimut rumah sakit. Menutup tubuh rapuh ini hingga sebatas dada. Memastikan bahwa dirinya akan tetap merasa hangat dan sedikit terlindungi. Dalam tatapannya, Sungmin tersenyum getir. Kyuhyun adalah pasien pertamanya sejak ia menjadi perawat di Rumah Sakit itu. Anak yang masih Sungmin ingat dengan jelas kejahilannya, keceriannya dan kemanjaan. Namun itu semua sudah terkikis. Meski tidak ada yang berubah dari sikap anak itu, tapi ia tidak mampu melawan waktu. Sinarnya perlahan memudar dan meredup. Sama seperti pengidap kanker lainnya yang menjalani Kemoterapi.

Meski dokter tak pernah yakin bahwa kemoterapi akan menyembuhkan mereka, tapi mereka tetap semangat menjalaninya. Mencari dan mendapatkan waktu lebih dari Tuhan untuk dapat menghirup oksigen di bumi-Nya.

Meski ketakutan akan kedatangan malaikat maut senantiasa menghantui mereka kala menutup mata, tapi mereka tetap memegang kepercayaan bahwa esok Tuhan akan membangunkan mereka kembali. Menikmati hidup dengan penuh rasa syukur.

Meski hanya sebagian dari mereka yang beranggapan begitu. Tapi Sungmin yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah salah satu dari sebagian itu. Mengajarkan Sungmin hal yang berharga di hari pertamanya menjabat sebagai Suster, bahwa terkadang manusia tak pernah bersyukur dengan kesehatan mereka. Hingga akhirnya sakit itu menyerang. Maka didapatlah proses penyesalan itu.

Tangan Sungmin mengusap pelan dahi Kyuhyun yang mulai berkeringat. "Mimpi indah, Kyu..." Bisiknya lalu berlalu dari kamar itu.

.

.

.

Kursi roda Changmin sama sekali tak bergerak sejak ia berada tepat di depan kamar rawat Kyuhyun. Sudah hampir sepekan dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, dan entah tekad dari mana, ia meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia akan menemui bocah itu sekarang. Namun nyalinya langsung menciut ketika ia sampai di depan kamar Kyuhyun.

Apakah Kyuhyun akan memaafkannya? Apakah Kyuhyun akan menertawakannya?

Pertanyaan itu terus berputar-putar di kepala Changmin. Membuat ia mengerang kecil, frustasi. Ia mengacak rambutnya yang sebenarnya tak bisa dikatakan rapi. Membuat helaian itu mencuat kemana-mana dan semakin terlihat berantakan.

Sebuah decitan pintu terdengar. Hal ini langsung membuat Changmin menengadah menatap siapa yang membuka pintu Kyuhyun dari dalam. Kalau itu sampai Kyuhyun, rasanya Changmin akan langsung membatu di tempat.

Helaan nafas langsung keluar setelah beberapa detik —yang dirasa Changmin bagaikan berabad-abad— kemudian, seorang perawat keluar dengan mendorong troli.

_Sykurlah bukan bocah itu..._

"Kau sedang tersesat, adik kecil?" Tanya perawat itu ramah.

Changmin langsung menengadahkan kepalanya. Senyumnya mengembang namun beberapa saat kemudian memudar. Ia baru menyadari sebutan perawat itu padanya tadi. Yang benar saja, perawat itu bilang ia adik kecil? Tidakkah ia melihat tubuh tinggi semapai Changmin.

Protesan hampir saja dilayangkan Changmin, namun ia kembali mengurungkannya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang duduk di kursi roda. Tidak terlihat tinggi sama sekali. Dan terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

Palu besar rasanya kembali menghantam hatinya. Sakit.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Perawat di hadapannya ini mulai cemas ketika melihat Changmin malah terlihat murung.

"Aku baik-baik saja, suster..."

"Hyung." Interupsi perawat tersebut. "Panggil saja aku Sungmin Hyung. Aku lebih suka dipanggil seperti itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Suster itu identik dengan perempuan dan aku tidak suka itu." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya di akhir ucapannya.

Changmin yang melihat itu, menatap tak percaya pada perawat pria di hadapannya. Ia tidak mau di samakan dengan perempuan, tapi tingkahnya itu? aish...

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Apa perlu kuantar kau kembali ke kamarmu?"

Changmin menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Hyung. Kau tak perlu mengantarku kembali. Aku ada perlu dengan pemilik kamar ini." Jawab Changmin mencoba ramah sambil menunjuk kamar tempat tadi Changmin ke luar.

"Kau temannya Kyuhyun?"

Anggukan kecil Changmin cukup menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

Sungmin tampak berpikir sejenak. "Tapi ia baru saja selesai kemoterapi dan sekarang tertidur. Mungkin ia akan bangun sekitar sore hari nanti. Kalau kau mau, kau bisa kembali..."

"Anni, aku ingin menunggunya di sini saja." Interupsi Changmin.

Sungmin melebarkan senyumnya ketika mendengar itu. Sebuah ide langsung muncul di otaknya. Setidaknya hal ini akan mengurangi kecemasannya pada Kyuhyun yang tertidur sendirian di kamarnya. "Hm... baiklah. Tapi bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu adik ke..."

"Changmin. Shim Changmin." Iterupsi Changmin kembali. Ia tidak mau Sungmin menyebutnya adik kecil lagi. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah remajanya?

"Ah... mian. Changmin?" Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan ia tak salah menyebutkan nama.

Changmin mengangguk.

"Baiklah, bisakah aku minta tolong padamu, Minnie-ah?"

—tapi sepertinya, percuma saja Changmin memberitahukan namanya. Karena lagi-lagi, perawat dihadapannya ini dengan seenaknya menamai dirinya. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok —melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Namun ia tahu, ia tidak akan segila itu.

Dengan wajah ditekuk, Changmin akhirnya menggangguk mengiyakan. Setuju untuk menolong Sungmin.

.

.

.

Changmin masih nyaman duduk di kursi rodanya dengan PSP putih digenggamannya. Ya, PSP siapa lagi kalau bukan milik orang yang sekarang tengah tertidur damai di atas ranjangnya —tepat dihadapan Changmin. Matanya tak pernah teralihkan dari sana. Dari para monster-monster yang kini mulai diserangnya. Hingga akhirnya sebuah tulisan besar tertera dalam layar yang tak lebih lebar dari telapak tangan itu.

You Win!

Mission Complete!

Changmin menghela nafas lega. Sudah dua games milik Kyuhyun yang ia selesaikan. Bagaimana jika nanti Kyuhyun marah? Ah, dia tidak mau memikirkannya sekarang.

Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpajang manis di sebrang ranjang.

Jam delapan malam.

Satu jam lagi ia harus kembali ke kamarnya. Itulah yang ia janjikan pada Suster Ahn.

Tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang. Ia jadi ingat bagaimana repotnya Suster Ahn menyuruhnya istirahat. Bahkan mengantarkan makanannya ke kamar Kyuhyun, karena pemuda itu sama sekali tak ingin beranjak dari samping Kyuhyun. Ah, seandainya saja ia punya Noona seperti Suster Ahn. Ia menggeleng kecil, mengenyahkan pikiran aneh yang mulai menggerayangi otaknya.

Tangan Changmin bergerak menuju laci nakas samping ranjang Kyuhyun. Menyimpan PSP putih milik pemuda itu di sana. Lalu kembali melihat jam dinding.

Jika dihitung berarti sudah sekitar sepuluh jam Changmin duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Menunggu pemuda itu membuka matanya.

"Cepatlah bangun. Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu, Kyu..." Lirih Changmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tengah tertidur dengan damai.

Matanya menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Menelisik setiap lekuk wajahnya. Apa ia tak lapar sampai tidur selama itu? Pantas saja tubuhnya kurus sekali.

Mata Changmin mulai fokus pada wajah Kyuhyun yang tirus dan secara terang-terangan Changmin dapat melihat kepala tanpa rambut Kyuhyun sekarang —tanpa tertutup beanienya. Ada garis hitam di bawah kelopak matanya. Tulang pipi atasnya juga menonjol. Di tambah dengan bibir pucatnya yang kering. Changmin bergidik ngeri setelah memperhatikan wajah Kyuhyun dengan lebih seksama. Ternyata pemuda di hadapannya ini benar-benar seperti zombie.

"Ya! Kau harus cepat bangun, sebelum aku lari ketakutan karena wajah zombie-mu!"

Changmin memalingkan wajahnya. Menatap hal lain yang sekiranya lebih menarik. Sebenarnya bukan takut yang Changmin rasakan. Tapi miris. Ia sungguh miris melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu. Dan hal itu membuatnya terlihat semakin kecil di hadapan bocah itu. Changmin tak mau hal itu terjadi. Setidaknya harga dirinya masih belum mau mengakui bahwa Kyuhyun lebih menyedihkan daripada dirinya.

"Eungh..."

Changmin terperanjat senang ketika mendengar suara lengguhan itu. Sebentar lagi Kyuhyun akan bangun dari tidurnya. Dan benar saja, kelopak mata itu akhirnya terbuka. Menatap Changmin dengan tatapan sayu.

"Malam Kyu..." Sapa Changmin antusias.

Kyuhyun mengernyit sejenak. "Kau..." Kata-katanya tak berhasil ia lanjutkan karena hal yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sebuah cairan keluar dari mulutnya.

Dengan cekatan, Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun ke arah baskom yang memang sudah tersedia di sampingnya —di atas nakas. Changmin sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, jadi ia tidak begitu kesulitan untuk membantu Kyuhyun memuntahkan segala apapun yang ada dalam perutnya yang sebenarnya belum terisi. Membantu Kyuhyun menuntaskan rasa mual akibat kemoterapi yang ia jalani.

Untungnya, Sungmin tadi meminta bantuan Changmin tentang hal ini, jadi ia tidak terlalu kesulitan dan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sekarang hanya tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun menuntaskan hasratnya, barulah ia akan membicarakan tentang tujuannya berkunjung ke kamarnya. Tentang sesuatu yang sudah ia pikirkan selama sepekan ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**==Chapter 3 End==**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**|| Kyu-Kyu || Aul || Kyuminjoong || Yooshi704 || Sunny ||**

**|| Gyurievil || Park YUIrin || Schagarin || Jung Ryuhee || Blackyuline ||**

**|| KyuELF15 || MagnaeGyu || Kamozaku Mikirau Shin ||**

**|| Takishika Rinku Imnida || Gaeming0606 ||**

**|| Fitri MY || Hwan Chohee || Rhie Sparkyu'min || Jung Dongsun || Chokyunnie||**

Konbanwa! |[^^]|

Saya kurang percaya diri untuk Chapter ini. Mohon maaf jika mengecewakan*bow*

Tapi terimakasih apresiasi dan supportnya. Maaf tidak bisa balas review satu-satu ^^.

Sakit Kyu udah gak buat penasaran lagi kan? Selamat buat yang tebak benar! ^^. Untuk PSP warna putih, ada kok... coba _searching_ aja kalau penasaran, asal jangan ambil punya saya *umpetin PSP di bawah bantal* ^-^V

Well, selamat beristirahat dan mengerjakan tugas *kembali berkutat dengan tugas*

==terunobozu==


End file.
